Hudson
Hudson is one of the My Scene boys. Hudson is the drummer and percussionist of the band Urban Desire. Aside from playing drums in a band, he is also a soccer player. Hudson is romantically linked to Chelsea and is Bryant's best friend. Personality Hudson is the "sports-interested" character; one who is mainly concerned with the sport and competitiveness that a game of Soccer provides. He is the happy-go-lucky guy and the joker of the gang. He enjoys telling jokes and loves hanging out with his friends. He likes to hang out in central parks and gets around on foot. Hudson is dating Chelsea and loves walking around the park with her every afternoon. Physical Appearance Hudson has light-blue eyes, light skin, and blonde hair. He is of Euro-American descent. Relationships He is close friends with Sutton, Bryant, River and Ellis. Bryant was shown to be one of Hudson's closest friends before his move to England. Hudson is romantically linked to Chelsea. Chelsea and Hudson are shown as boyfriend and girlfriend in many of the webisodes and doll lines as well as the movies. All About Me Sign: Capricorn Fave hangout: Central Park My look: Like to mix it up Get around: One foot in front of the other Fave sport: Soccer Pet peeve: Cell phones - so annoying... What I look for in a girl: Fun, flirty, does her own thing More than anything I just love being outside. The city is great for that. I specially love all the parks here. Peace. Later, y'all. Hudsoncom.JPG|Hudson's All About Me Trivia *Hudson was named after the Hudson River in New York, just like River. *In My Scene: Masquerade Madness, Hudson's St. Bernard dog is named Tuffy. *Hudson was one of the first My Scene boys to be introduced. *Hudson's birthday is in December 23rd. Gallery Merchandise Club Birthday2.jpg|Club Birthday The Boys Spring Break Hudson.jpg|Spring Break Hudson Delanceyhudson.gif|Cruisin' in my Ride Delancey and Hudson Gettin ready out with the girls2.jpg|Gettin' Ready Hudson Gettin ready out and about.jpg|Gettin' Ready Hudson and Chelsea Jammin In Jamaica2.jpg|Jammin' In Jamaica The Boys My Scene Jammin' in Jamaica.jpg|Jammin' In Jamaica Artwork Mall Maniacs6.jpg|Mall Maniacs Hudson Spring Break 2.jpg|Spring Break Bryant, Nolee and Hudson My Scene Night On the Town Chelsea and Hudson.jpg|Night On the Town Chelsea and Hudson My Scene Masquerade Madness Hudson.jpg|Masquerade Madness Hudson My Scene Goes Hollywood Hudson.jpg|My Scene Goes Hollywood Hudson in box My Scene Goes Hollywood Hudson Doll.jpg|My Scene Goes Hollywood Hudson LOVEHC.jpg|LOVE Hudson and Chelsea Screenshots My Scene Webisodes GameOn.jpg My Scene Night on the Town (Boys).jpg My Scene Night on the Town & Hanging Out.jpg Hudsonchelsea.png Chelsea hudson.gif My Scene Hanging Out.jpg OutandAbout.jpg My Scene Club Birthday.jpg ShhhItsaSecret.jpg Elreto.jpg Elcasting.jpg Madison and Hudson.png Barbie looking at them.png Chelsea and Hudson 2.png Madison looking at the boys.png Chelsea ready for kissed Hudson.png Chelsea and Hudson ready for kiss.png Chelsea and Hudson kiss.png Chelsea and Hudson laughing.png Chelsea and Hudson sit together.png Chelsea and Hudson looking.png Chelsea and Hudson smiles at each other.png Chelsea and Hudson gets surprised.png Chelsea and Hudson dancing together.png Chelsea and Hudson drink together.png The gang surprised Madison.png Tormenta de Nieve.png Llegando a Hollywood.png La Casa Embrujada.png Un Rol Más Activo.png My Scene: Jammin' in Jamaica The My Scene gang.png The gang sighs.png The gang looking at Barbie, Chelsea and Nolee arrived.jpeg Madison talk to the gang.jpeg Nolee and Hudson riding the bikes.png Chelsea surfing.png The gang with a surfboard.png Delancey surfing 4.png Chelsea Nolee and Delancey surfing.png River holds Barbie.jpeg The gang excited.jpeg The gang looking at Madison wet.jpeg My Scene: Masquerade Madness Chelsea and Hudson movie.png Chelsea and Hudson 3.png Girls watching Chelsea and Hudson.png Barbie looking at Hudson.png Barbie and Hudson.png Chelsea and Hudson movie 5.png Girls with Hudson.png Chelsea looking at Hudson.png Chelsea smiles at Hudson.png Hudson hang out with Chelsea.png Chelsea sighs.png Chelsea talk to Hudson.png My Scene Goes Hollywood: The Movie My Scene Goes Hollywood The Dish Scene.jpg Chelsea and Hudson movie 2.jpeg Madison walking.jpeg Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Chelsea's Romantic Interests Category:My Scene